


Gloucester two

by RevisionaryHistory



Category: Nathan Sykes (Musician), The Wanted (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevisionaryHistory/pseuds/RevisionaryHistory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight tragedy means a second trip to Gloucester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~*~Kristin~*~

The crack in his voice did me in. 

I’d heard many things in Nathan’s voice since we started this, but I’d never heard it crack. Never heard tears. The tears were bad, but the crack right before, as he tried to hold them in was what I just couldn’t take. 

Nathan had been in LA for the last ten days. He’d stayed after the People’s Choice Awards to do some writing and recording. Unfortunately, there was no way to make it work for us to be together. It made no sense to either of us for me to use what limited discretionary time I had to watch him work. He thought he might have a day or two before having to fly back to London, but that didn’t work out. So, he’d flown home without so much as a kiss from me for the PCA win. His life and my life don’t always work. It sucks.

He sent me a text when he got to London. I knew his dad was picking him up and they were driving back to Gloucester. A friendly face upon arrival home was good. He and his mom were better, but she didn’t really approve of me. I was surprised when my phone rang. The plan had been to drop his stuff off at home, say hi to mom, then he, Jess, and his dad were spending some quality time at the pub. 

My planning period had just begun when my phone rang. “Hey, baby boy!” 

“M’dog died.” It was the saddest, smallest, and youngest I’d ever heard him.

“Nathan, no, what happened?”

“Jess jumped me right through the door, crying. Woke up this morning and he wasn’t right. They took him in. . . the Dr. said it was neurological. Had a stroke or something. They put him down. Can’t believe m’dog died, Kristin.” 

That’s when his voice cracked. 

“Nath, I’m so sorry.” My hand was over my mouth. My heart ached for him. 

He sniffed and I heard him wipe at his face, knowing there were tears, “I wish I’d been home, but sorta glad I wasn’t. Don’t want either, really.”

We stayed on the phone for the next twenty minutes while he took his suitcase to his room and unpacked. Now more than ever he was hitting the pub with Jess and his dad with the sole purpose of drinking until he felt better. At least numb.

A few minutes after hanging up with him, my phone rang again. Lindsey. Before I could say hello she was talking, “His dog died? That tweet broke my heart.”

I don't do twitter. I'll see random tweets when scouring tumblr for pictures, but that's about all. Lindsey filled me in on today's "RIP Harry dog. Thanks for all the memories, smiles, and love. We're gonna miss you."

“Should have heard him on the phone. He sounds so sad.”

“Of course, he’s sad. His dog died.” 

The rest of the day I got the occasional text. He was well on his way to drunk. I was out the door as soon at the last bell rang and making calls. The second was to Lindsey. “I know he’s a grown man. I know he’s ten hours away with his family. I know it’s a just a pet.” There was a long pause. Both of us waiting on me to say what we both knew I was going to say. “Tell me I’m crazy for even thinking about flying my ass over there?”

She laughed at me. That’s a friend. “I’ll tell you you’re crazy if you don’t. Just make the long weekend a little longer.”

Now I laughed, “Oh good. I’ve already talked to Jay. He’s going to get me from Heathrow to Nathan.”

“Are you going to tell him about what we talked about?”

I sighed, “I’m sure that will come up.”

I booked my flight as soon as getting to my apartment and I had barely enough time to find my passport before I headed out the door for the airport. Lack of luggage made check in easy. 

Fifteen minutes before boarding I called Nathan, “How you doing?”

“Getting ready to go home. Pub closing. Dad dropping me at my house then taking Jess to mom’s. Completely pissed and there’s a pillow at my house that smells of you. That’s where I want to be. I miss you.”

“I miss you, Nath. Call me when you wake up?”

“Yeah, spend the day with mom and Jess then off to London. Start work. Night, Kristin.”

Eight hours later I was off the plane, Jay was hugging me, and we were in a car heading to Gloucester. “Jay, do you even have a driver’s license?”

Jay laughed, “Aww, what’s that matter, we’ll get there just fine.”

He talked non-stop the entire trip while breaking land speed records. A trip that should take two hours, took about an hour and a half. We fought over how to get to the house. We got lost. I was right. He pulled in the drive and I gave him a quick hug and a thanks. “I’ll wait to make sure you can wake his hungover ass up then go amuse myself until you two are ready to head to London. I’d tell you to hug him for me, but I’m betting you’ve got that covered.”

I winked and headed to the front door. Once there I hit speed dial and waited for him to answer, “Kristin?” Such a cute sleepy voice.

I used the same words he’d used weeks ago, “You really should give me a key to your house, Nathan.” 

“Get out!” He dropped the phone. 

Didn’t get a chance to say the next sentence. Gutted. Not really. The front door flew open and his hands were on my face turning it up to meet his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes. His hair was sticking up in odd directions and he had a crease from the pillow on his cheek. 

His smile was nearly blinding, “I have never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life.” His lips touched mine in the softest kiss imaginable before he backed away to look in my eyes again. The look on his face told me I was right to do this crazy thing. Then . . .“Kris, I love you.”

For a second I couldn’t breathe. I didn’t expect that. Maybe I did. Still. Could. Not. Breathe. I reached out, my hands touching his waist, “I love you too.”

I was pulled to his lips again. This time lips parted and we’re kissing for real. One of those toe curling Nathan kisses. The kind that have melted me since that first date. The ones that turned him from a nineteen year old boy into a man. I sank against him, wrapping him in my arms. He felt so good in my arms. It got better when his arms went around me. So much better.

Then there was another pair of arms around us and a furry face kissing my cheek. We both turned to look at Jay. “I love you both. Now go inside, please. Nathan is nearly naked and Kristin is ridiculously overdressed.”


	2. Chapter 2

~*~Nathan~*~

One of the best things about having a “normal” girlfriend is that she has her own life that is complete without me. She has a job she loves. Friends she hangs out with. And is independent and just fine without me around. All of these are great things given that I’m busy as hell and live out of a suitcase in a hotel room in a city that someone has to remind me the name of. I love hearing about what she’s doing and sharing my day. There’s something very satisfying about ending the busiest of days filling each other in and laughing together over some insignificant something that I knew she’d find amusing. 

The bad thing about having a “normal” girlfriend is that she has her own life that is complete without me. She can’t not show up at work for a week because I’m in LA. Sure, it would be easier this month if she lived in England, but we’re on tour more than not so living anywhere but on the tour bus isn’t convenient. Refer back to the whole job thing. That’s not going to happen except in the summer. I’m looking very forward to summer.

Before heading home I called dad and asked him to pick me up in London. I’d recovered from the last incredibly uncomfortable chat with he and my uncle and it made sense to talk to him. What I’d “learned” was that Sykes men are genetically predisposed to an attraction to older women. Seems dad and my uncle see this relationship with Kristin as a rite of passage. I’m not clear on all the details, but they bought me a lot of beer that night, so I was alright with it. 

I hadn’t tweeted my leaving so the airport was fan free and I was in dad’s car in a flash. We talked about the PCA’s and what I’d been working on before hitting the highlights of what was going on with him. Thirty minutes into the drive he went for it, “See Kristin before you left after the beach, I mean?”

I shook my head sadly, “No, didn’t make sense to use her days off to watch me work. Would have loved it, but I’d rather her save those days for a gig than hanging out in the studio. I was hoping to see her again, but the boys are ready and I needed to come home first.”

Dad cringed, “And how is your mom?”

I laughed, “She acts like Kristin is thirty five with two kids in primary school who’s looking for a daddy for them. I get that she doesn’t want me to get hurt, but I’ve already been hurt by the age appropriate girl who lived in town. Wrote a song about that even.”

“The male Taylor Swift.”

I looked at him in horror, “Don’t even tease that!” We laughed for a good long time. “I’m not sure if it’s that she is five years older than me, divorced, or that she’s my girlfriend that’s the problem. Likely all three.” I rubbed my eyes, as this made my head hurt. “I’ve argued all I’m willing to.”

“Me telling her you’re old enough to fuck whoever you want likely didn’t help. Sorry.”

“No, it redirected some of the drama to you. I appreciate that.” 

He reached over and ruffled my hair like when I was a little boy, “Just get back to normal. She’ll come around once she see’s you’re okay. You are ok, aren’t you?”

I raised my eyebrows and nodded, “Yeah, I’m good.” I stared out the windshield for the next five minutes, “So . . . remember how I told you Kristin and I had talked about all that stuff and everything was pretty irrelevant because neither of us were looking for anything more than someone to have fun with?” Dad nodded. “I think I might have broken a rule.” I took a deep breath in preparation of something I’d never said aloud, “I’ve fallen in love with her.”

I worried for our safety as dad started laughing and didn’t seem capable of stopping. I just stared at him. “This isn’t funny, dad.”

He sealed his lips tight and looked at me. I guess the expression on my face sobered him up. “Oh son, of course you have. You were well on your way back then. That’s the way it works.”

“No! You both told me that having an older woman, which I still argue that five years does not classify as an older woman, but you both said part of the allure of the older woman is that you know it’s not forever, that you know it’s time limited, that you . . . you . . . well, you know what you said.”

“That you let her teach you what you need to know.” 

The words “teach you” were the ones I had trouble with. Fucking hot concept. Even fucking hotter in action. “Yeah, that.” I cleared my throat to clear my head, “You never said anything about falling in love.”

“Did you really think all you need to learn about is sex?”

I felt my face fall, “Oh bollocks!”

“Hmmph, I would have thought she would have opened your mind a little more by now.”

“Oh my mind is ridiculously open!” Now I was laughing, “But we’re not talking about that.” My smirk turned to a frown, “How’s it end?”

“How’s what end?”

“Not just for fun now. It’s gonna hurt.”

The look on his face told me he understood. I kept looking at him while he thought about his answer. “It’ll end when the things that make your age difference too many years become too much to manage, or it won’t because those things won’t matter as much as being together. Doesn’t have to end, but most things do. You know you’re going to die one day, right?” I nodded. “You don’t sit around worrying about that and not go out and have fun with your life. So don’t worry about your relationship ending, just enjoy falling in love.”

“Yeah, now I really miss her.” That was the end of conversation and we spent the rest of the trip listening to music.

~*~*~*

Hearing her voice had the instant reaction of me relaxing. With her words, “Hey, baby boy!” I felt tension drain from my head down like someone had pulled the plug on a bath. 

I barely recognized my own voice when I spoke “M’dog died.” 

“Nathan, no, what happened?”

“Jess jumped me right through the door, crying. Woke up this morning and he wasn’t right. They took him in. . . the Dr. said it was neurological. Had a stroke or something. They put him down. Can’t believe m’dog died, Kristin.” My voice did this weird cracking thing. I guess it was from me trying to hold it together, but failing. 

“Nath, I’m so sorry.” In her voice I could hear that she hurt with me. Hurt for me. 

I couldn’t stop the tears and I sniffed as I wiped them off my face. If there was one thing I was sure of it was that she was safe. “I wish I’d been home, but sorta glad I wasn’t. Don’t want either, really.”

Jess was sitting on the couch leaning on me, my arm around her. I hugged her and kissed her head before getting up. Dad smiled. Mom glared. I grabbed my suitcase and headed upstairs under the pretense of unpacking. Which I did. However, the purpose was to talk to my girlfriend in private. So I disappeared upstairs for almost half an hour to talk and laugh and smile. Then dad, Jess, and I headed to the pub.

Kristin and I exchanged texts over the next few hours and I proceeded to get obliterated. Dog dying, mom’s disapproval, missing a girl that I’m in love with. Not a good night. Drunk seemed like a very good idea. Up until happy drunk turned kind of morose. I smiled when my phone went off with Kristin’s ringtone and a picture of her popped up on my screen. “How you doing?”

I was already putting on my jacket and hat, “Getting ready to go home. Pub closing. Dad dropping me at my house then taking Jess to mom’s. Completely pissed and there’s a pillow at my house that smells of you. That’s where I want to be. I miss you.”

“I miss you, Nath. Call me when you wake up?”

“Yeah, spend the day with mom and Jess then off to London. Start work. Night, Kristin.”

That same ringtone woke me up not that long after I’d gone to sleep. My head was exploding with a killer hangover. I was torn between answering the phone and throwing it out the window. “Kristin?” 

“You really should give me a key to your house, Nathan.”

I was instantly awake and instantly aware that those were the same words I’d used when I showed up at her house unannounced. I yelled, “Get out!” and dropped the phone. 

I was down the stairs in under two seconds and ripped the door open to see the most gorgeous woman ever. Jeans, sweater, blond hair, blue eyes, and pink lips. So beautiful I couldn’t breathe for a second. I wasn’t one hundred percent she wasn’t a drunken hallucination. I put my hands on her face and smiled, “I have never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life.” That was completely true. I bent down to kiss her. I held back. Tentative. There was more. I pulled away just looking at her, meeting her eyes. My heart raced with excitement and fear, but there was no way I wasn’t saying it. “Kris, I love you.”

I swear I think she startled. My heart stopped. Then she smiled and I felt her hands on my waist, “I love you, too.”

Yeah, screw that tentative shit. I pulled her in again and kissed her. Open mouthed. Sighing into her as our tongues fought it out. Felt so good. We were wrapped around each other kissing out the words we’d just said. Never felt so amazing.

Then the moment was broken by a scruffy twat hugging us both and kissing my cheek. “I love you both. Now go inside, please. Nathan is nearly naked and Kristin is ridiculously overdressed.”

He did have a point. I was standing on the front porch of my new, and not yet totally renovated house, in my boxers. Nice way to meet the neighbors. I pulled Kristin in the house and waved at Jay. “Where’s your bag?”

She shook her head, “Didn’t have time.”

My mouth gaped open, “You flew here with nothing?” She nodded. “Why?”

She laid her hand on my face and smiled at me. Smiled at me like it should be completely obvious. It wasn’t. “You sounded so sad and I love you. You needed to know that.”

“You flew eight hours, risked a car ride with Jay, all to tell me you love me because I was sad.” She couldn’t be serious.

“Yeah.” She bit her lip and slid her arm around my neck, “You’re adorable.”

Adorable is what she calls me when I’m being young. I’ve come to learn that it’s not meant in a patronizing way. It’s meant in an endearing way. It means . . . it means she loves me. 

I was kissing her again before I had her pulled against me. She did have on too many clothes. I was going to rectify this. Sweater was gone quick. Bra seconds later. It was automatic that when my hand went to her breast that my hips pushed into her. Rubbing against her was good, felt good. I felt her nipple tighten against my palm. She needed to be naked like five minutes ago. “Upstairs.” 

We kissed until we got to the stairs and I took her hand. I looked over my shoulder as I led her up. “I can’t believe you’re here.”

She laughed, “I can’t believe I’m here either.”

My cheeks were starting to hurt from smiling so much, “Crazy American girlfriend.”

She took her hand away when we got to the bedroom and I stood there watching her strip off her jeans and panties. She just stood there letting me look. I like to look. Every night she’s not here I can picture every curve and every freckle on her body. 

“Are you hung over, Nath?”

“Horribly.”

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?”

That snapped my eyes from where they were to her face. She was smirking, thank god. “Maybe in half an hour I’ll have a nap.” I threw my boxers on the pile of her clothes. 

“What do you wanna do for the next half hour?” 

She ran her fingers through my hair. A distinct memory from the night we met. An embarrassing one. “We’re going to make love.”

“Yeah, we are.”

She pushed me backward and I let myself fall onto the bed. I scooted back as she went to hands and knees to crawl up me. At my stomach she starting kissing up. I gathered her hair and held it away where I could see each touch of her mouth on me. Each sucking kiss and each little lick. By now she knows what I like most. Just a matter of if she’s willing to give it to me or wants to make me squirm. Today wasn’t for teasing. She kissed straight up my chest to the side of my neck. I used my hands to pull her ass tight against me. I moaned with the feel of her so warm and wet against my cock. 

“God, I just want to be inside you.” 

Her nails drug down me as she sat up. I stroked her thighs and watched her take my cock and put me where I wanted to be. Love how she smiled at me, making eye contact, as she sank down on me and began to slowly move. Dancing with me inside her. That’s what it looks like anyway. The way she moves. Just like when she dances. Can’t see her dancing without getting turned on. Her hands move over her body, touching her stomach and breasts. Then touching me. She took my hands in hers and closed her eyes as she rode me. I sat up, wrapping our arms behind her and kissing her. I let her hands go so I could feel them on my back. Once there I lay back down, taking her with me, and rolling us on our sides.

Kristin hooked her leg over my hip, giving me plenty of room to move. I knew as well as she did that the slow long strokes weren’t going to last. I kept up the movement while I dipped my head to suck her nipple. She held my head tight to her with one hand, her other went to my ass. More memories of what we’d done together assaulted me. 

I rolled again where I was on top. I stayed close, taking my weight on my elbows, but making sure I kept the contact she loved. She liked to feel me pressed against her. Liked to feel my hips grind into her. More kissing. I angled my movements to slide against her clit. She was made perfect for me. I could get what I wanted while giving her what she needed. She worked her hips against me to make sure. I could hold out. I could focus on kissing her, on the way her hands touched me, on touching her. I could keep my mind occupied up until the time her breath caught and the muscles inside her spasmed against my cock. 

Then I couldn’t do anything except come. 

When I collapsed on her, burying my face by her ear, I kissed there before whispering, “I do love you, Kristin.”

Her fingers where in my hair and she said the sweetest things in the sweetest voice. “I love you too, my Nathan.”

This time, this morning was different. I knew why. I love you changes everything. The physical part may have felt the same, but there was an emotional part that felt completely different. It was like I knew something, I knew her, I knew me in a way that no one had ever known before. There were promises in the words and those promises were made tangible as we made love. Really made love for the first time.


End file.
